Musical Pretty Cure
Musical Pretty Cure is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of Suite Pretty Cure In Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Musical Symphony. Characters Pretty Cure Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody (Hanna Hanson in the English Dub) Hibiki is the main protagonist who is a 15-year-old girl in her first year at Private Aria Academy, and the leader of the Cures. She is a typical music lover who is a bright and energetic girl, and sometimes very clumsy, but is very determined to save the world. She cares about others a lot, sometimes too much that she forgets about what she is meant to do. She is a huge sweets lover and would usually steal sweets from the Lucky Spoon. Hibiki has a food that she particularly doesn't like, which is corn, and is shown a lot throughout the series. Her alter ego is Cure Melody, the Musician of the Wild Tune whose theme color is pink and she represents dreams and miracles. Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm (Kelly Monroe in the English Dub) Kanade is a 15-year-old girl who is in her first year at Private Aria Academy. She is a quiet and observant girl who simply appears cold and expressionless, mainly because of her vogue expression. She although loves guessing games, homemade meals and romance novels. She is also a part-time worker at her parents' local bakery called the Lucky Spoon. In her free time, Kanade enjoys playing "dress up" and "house" with her many (92) stuffed animals. Later, she warms up to Hibiki and Ellen, and is actually very graceful and generous. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm, the Musician of the Graceful Tune whose theme color is white and she represents legends and fantasy. Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat (Ellen Kennedy in the English Dub) Ellen is a 16-year-old girl who is one of the guards in Major Land under the name of "Tamashii Sirena" (Elyria Kandra in the English Dub). She was sent with her best friend Hummy to find the notes for the Melody of Happiness. Unlike Hibiki and Kanade, she is a calm and intellegent girl who is a transfer student at Private Aria Academy. She does all her work properly and is also good at tennis. However, she is a big eater (which shockes everyone), and never feels sick even if she eats ten bowls of ice-cream or too much of Kanade's sweets, as shown in Episode 8. Her alter ego is Cure Beat, the Musician of the Soul's Tune whose theme color is blue and she represents love and souls. Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse (Amy Smalls in the English Dub) Ako is a 11-year-old (later 12) girl who is the princess of Major Land under the name of "Princess Harmonia", or as by her full title "Princess Harmonia of the Eternal Golden Song", and is the daughter of Queen Aphrodite. She is a rich and wealthy transfer student at Municipal Kanon Middle School, who many believe is the stereotypical snob, but is actually very sweet, a good listener and always has the answer. She was at first very cold at Hibiki and Kanade, but warms up to them later on. She shows the Cures about the Rule of Harmony. Her alter ego is Cure Muse, the Musician of the Goddess' Tune whose theme color is orange and she represents excellence and sparks. Nishijima Waon/Cure Sound (Whitney Nicholson in the English Dub) Waon is a 15-year-old girl who is one of the guards in Major Land under the name of "Nishia Uto" (Winry Garcia in the English Dub). She was brainwashed by Noise at first before Melody, Rhythm and Beat saved her. She is an athletic girl, who also writes songs in her spare time. She plays basketball for the school and is one of the best players. She also secretly writes songs and wants to perform them someday. She hates it when people don't tell her secrets, and can always get others to reveal them, not matter from who or how wierd, or embarrassing. Waon is the top player in the school's soccer team, and is best known for kicking the most (33) goals in a row. She becomes an idol duo with Seika. Her alter ego is Cure Sound, the Musician of the Joyful Tune whose theme color is navy and she represents joy and radiance. Higashiyama Seika/Cure Symphony (Sandra Harper in the English Dub) Seika is a 16-year-old girl who is one of the guards in Major Land under the name of "Todou Koto" (Sharlene Ford in the English Dub). She was brainwashed by Noise at first before Melody, Rhythm and Beat saved her. She is very calm, mature and quiet. On several occasions, Seika has excerpted examples of elegance and maturity. Despite her womanly nature though, she can also be very stubborn and will almost refuse to admit that she's wrong. She is also prone to feelings of inadequacy, making her a bit competitive and forcing herself to set extremely high short-term goals. She is the president of the Sweets Club, known by everyone as the "Princess of Sweets". Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She becomes an idol duo with Waon. Her alter ego is Cure Symphony, the Musician of the Peaceful Tune whose theme color is purple and she represents peace and enchantment. Haruhaze Asuka/Cure Opera (Ashley Hudson in the English Dub) Asuka is a 15-year old girl who transfers to Private Aria Academy. She is hotheaded and some people have called her "The Flame of Private Aria". But she can be kind at times as long as you're careful to not anger her. She is Cure Opera, The Musician of the Harmonic Tune whose theme color is Red and she represents kindness and hope Mascots Hummy: Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm and Cure Beat's fairy partner. Pii-chan (Petri in the English Dub): Cure Muse and Cure Opera's fairy partner. Siren: Cure Sound and Cure Symphony's fairy partner. Fairy Tones: Twelve creatures with different colors. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. Rewrite Changes * There are 7 Cures instead of 4 * All of the Cures except Asuka have different personalities than in canon. * The Cures are now in high school, except for Ako, who is now in middle school. * Instead of being minor characters like in canon, Waon and Seika are main characters who became Pretty Cures. * Hibiki and Kanade transform individually unlike in canon * The Cure Module is renamed the Musical Brooch. * All of the Fairy Tones are together since the beginning. The Cures used all of them to attack. * Ellen and Siren will be split into two characters, so Ellen is not a villain in this, and Siren is the fairy partner of Cure Rock and Cure Symphony. Noise and Pii-chan are also split into two characters, so Pii-chan is the partner of Cure Muse. Ellen, Ako, Waon and Seika lived in Major Land under the names: # Ellen = Tamashii Sirena (Elyria Kandra in the English Dub) # Ako = Princess Harmonia # Waon = Nishia Uto (Winry Garcia in the English Dub) # Seika = Todou Koto (Sharlene Ford in the English Dub) See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Musical Symphony Category:Series